


Untitled crossover snippet for Stariceling

by jmtorres



Category: Princess Princess, Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossover, Gen, Undercover in Drag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-16
Updated: 2006-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also <a href="http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/932499.html">on dreamwidth</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Untitled crossover snippet for Stariceling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stariceling](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stariceling).



When Yutaka Mikoto went missing for a week and students from DDS were brought in to solve the case, the scene in the Student Council office went something like this:

"He's probably just lying low until the parade is over," Yujirou said dismissively.

"Isn't his girlfriend in town?" Toru asked.

"I'm sure these detectives will find out," Arisada-san said firmly. "Now, about your placement--one of you will want to join the Princesses, obviously, as Mikoto is a Princess and you can doubtless glean some vital clue from reliving his experience. Ryu, are you up to the task?"

"I believe so," Ryu said, inclining his head.

"If Ryu's doing it, I'm doing it!" Kyuu piped up.

Yujirou and Toru, in full drag, looked up and down him cattily. Arisada-san diplomatically replied, "I'm not sure you have the right, ah, temperament."

"I'm not letting Ryu do it alone," Kyuu said, jutting his chin out stubbornly. "If something happened to Mikoto-san because he was a Princess, then something could happen to Ryu, too."

"Well, ah," Arisada-san cast about for a moment. "Let's see what Natashou has to say. He'll have to costume you." He waved Natashou forward.

"Stand up, stand up," Natashou said, pulling on Kyuu's arm. "Hmm. You know, a lot of it is in the wig... we haven't had a raven-haired beauty in a few semesters... let me just take a few measurements, I'm sure I could come up with _something_..."

Kyuu allowed himself to be manipulated like a doll. His face turned red as Natashou dropped to his knees to measure his inseam.

"Kyuu," Ryu said, "someone has to join the regular student body to observe things unobtrusively. We're going to attract too much attention as Princesses."

"Oh, the girl can do that," Arisada-san said, waving a dismissive hand as he watched Natashou measure Kyuu's waist.

"What do you mean?" Megumi asked. "Aren't I going to have to be a Princess, too?"

"Oh, no," said Arisada-san. "Too much chance someone would realize you really _are_ a girl. No, you'll have to attend as a boy."

"So we all get to dress up!" Kyuu said brightly.

Megumi stared at him in open-mouthed surprise.

Toru said, "I bet he's staying with his sister."

Yujirou said, "At least we get some help for the parade."

**Author's Note:**

> Also [on dreamwidth](http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/932499.html).


End file.
